


Physical Divide

by A_Grey_Dream



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Slow Build, alternative Universe - Avatar, but it doesn't happen because Hux get that boi first, dw kylux will happen in later chapters, idk what else to tag sorry not sorry, lotta violence and death tbh, reylo mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Grey_Dream/pseuds/A_Grey_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ They came for the Unobtanium, Hux did not, in fact it was flora that interested him. Being the son of the RDA administrator had many perks including a first class ticket to Pandora.<br/>The company wanted to destroy the planet and Hux wanted to study it. The only thing he didn’t expect was to get lost and attacked by Viperwolves. Thankfully a wayward Na’vi came to his rescue. ”</p><p>----</p><p>Basically a series of fics to go with my Avatar AU, link to the master post will be in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Divide

  
**[ Journal Entry February 2144 ]**  
   
_" Today marks the day I depart to Pandora, I’ve been studying about it since my father was elected head Administrator for the RDA, which were many years ago when I was a child, naturally I grew up hearing about Pandora and its flora, I admire Phasma’s books about Polyphemus and its moons, I’m hoping she will teach me more about Botany on Pandora. "_  
  
_See you in 5 years,_  
_Hux._  
  
\-----

Hux quickly tucked the notebook back into his duffle bag. The RDA made it very clear to only bring essential items in one bag, such as clothes and personal belongs. Hux chose a journal as it would hopefully keep him sane, plus paper was a rarity, so it would clearly show his wealth by owning such.

  
One of the Caretakers ordered him to hurry up, so Hux locked his duffle in the small locker marked ‘ B. Hux II ‘ then moved to his Cryopod. Launch would begin in thirty minutes.

 

Five years is a long time, enough to have a child for two. Enough time to cry during a endless, dreamless sleep…Everything was a blur, Hux vaguely remembers waking to bright blue light, finding his way to his locker. But now he was aboard the Valkyrie SSTO, mer minutes away from Pandora’s surface. He kept his head down, tapping his foot against the sleek metal floor, this was a fresh start away from their dying Earth- it was suppose to be exciting, yet…He was filled with nervousness.

 

The ship shuddered and the guards stood, reaching up to grasp the overhead handles.

  
“We are about to initiate the landing! Exopack’s on!”  
  
Everyone instantly unbuckled their belts, moving to stand in line and slide the oxygen masks onto their faces. Hux quickly did the same and slung his duffle over his shoulder.  
  
“When the door comes down you have one minute to get inside, do not slow down!”

 

Hux’s breath quickened when the door started hissing, steam poured from several valves as the door slide down, revealing the base before him.  
  
“Go! Go! Go!”  
  
They all rushed forward towards the entrance, Hux barely had time to take in his surroundings before a Officer pushed him on. Another stopped him in time before a Hell Truck crossed his path. Hux had to step back just to be able to gaze at the top. The wheels had many arrows pierced into the rubber, all ends coloured differently. Once the truck had moved on Hux pressed forward till he was in the safety of the base. A few others came in and the door drew shut, oxygen quickly filling the chamber. Another door opened and everyone piled in, taking off their masks in the process.  
  
They were immediately taken to the canteen, presumably for a briefing. After what seemed like forever a disfigured old man stepped forward, clad in army gear. As Hux had guessed, this was a safety briefing, held out by none other than Colonel Snoke. Hux already decided he didn’t like the man, in fact he didn’t really like any of the army dogs. They were all the same, shoot first, ask questions later.

 

After the briefing someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned seeing a man smile brightly at him.  
  
“You must be Brendol, I’m Finn-We’ll be working in the same lab.” Finn, held out his hand, which Hux took instantly. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Finn, and I prefer Hux.”  
  
“Hux it is. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

  
\-----

Upon entering the lab Hux knew he was home. People rushed around carrying data pads, all dressed in white lab coats. The desks were filled with vials containing plant samples, or some kinds of flowers. To the left were two large tanks containing the bodies of future Avatars, Finn rushed past him to the furthest one almost mesmerised by the blue creature.  
  
"FN-2187, I was wondering when I'd see you." Finn and Hux spun round at the voice. A lady stood before them, short blonde hair clipped at the sides, and a cigarette poised in her hand. Hux recognised her instantly as Phasma, the women who literally, literally! Wrote the book on Pandoran botany, and she was standing right in front of him.  
  
"FN- What?" Came Finn's confused voice, Hux turned looking at both Finn and Phasma.  
  
"That's what we've named your Avatar...How's your Na'vi?" Finn coughed and suddenly stood straight, focusing on words to say.  
  
"Tsunslu nìwotx sa’nok irrtok lapo ni’awve ultxa." **[ May the all mother smile upon our first meeting. ]**  
  
"Ke fe’. Nga pam hì’i skepek." **[ Not bad. You sound a little formal. ]**

 **"** oe ftolia mrra zìsìto stum, blä tsatseng nitxan nume." **[ I studied for five years, but there is much to learn. ]** Phasma finally looked at Hux.  
  
"You must be Brendol's kid. Let's hope you aren't as much of a dick as he is." Without another word she strode off, leaving Hux shocked and very much confused.  
  
"You'll get used to her. Be here tomorrow 0800."

 

\-----

Hell's gate tower was less than impressive. Staff lined each control panel typing away on the holo pads. They all looked incredibly bored almost like they didn't like being here, it wasn't a surprise, this was a dull place compared to out there in the forest. At the back were several panels of glass, making up a transparent room. In the centre was a large desk, and an even larger man, his hair a faded orange with grey tinting his beard and hair. Hux approached knocking twice on the glass before stepping in.  
  
Hux stood sharp, hand raised in salute "Sir."    
  
"Ah son, I trust your flight was pleasant?" Brendol looked up from his paperwork and removing his glasses carefully.  
  
"O-Of course, sir."  
  
"Good...I have assigned you to room R2-D2. Your times are from 0800 to 1600 hours. You report to Phasma...And me at the end of the week. Now go, I have work to do."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the master page on this AU -----> ( http://lucasinthemiddle.tumblr.com/tagged/Kylux+Avatar+AU )


End file.
